Oz: The Great and Fatherly
by Eriphabottackson
Summary: In honor of the DVD release of Oz: The Great and Powerful! What if, instead of finding out at the end of Wicked, Oz finds out Elphaba is his daughter after Melena dies? A short multi-chapter about what I think would happen.
1. Daylight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oz: The Great and Powerful, and everyone knows I don't own Wicked. Enjoy the story! :)**

It was on the fifth anniversary on the day he landed in Oz that Oscar Diggs' life was changed once more.

He had been on a walk through Munchkinland, disguised as a traveler seeking his fortune. Sometimes, Oz (as Oscar was called now) needed to escape the pressures of being famous, no matter how much he enjoyed it. He had begun to whistle a merry tune when he had spotted the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. However, Oz was so entranced by the girl's beauty that he accidentally crashed into a tree!

Laughing, the woman raced over and helped Oz to his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked. The Wizard froze. This girl had sparkling, hazel eyes and long brown hair. Oz made a pathetic excuse of a reply by nodding. "I'm Melena," the woman said, reaching out a hand.

"Oscar Diggs," the Wizard replied, shaking the fair- skinned and slender hand. "But you can call me Oz." His mind now tried to ponder how many times he had said this to a woman… but this time, he really meant it. This girl was beautiful, and he wanted to be with her. "Sorry you had to see me like this," Oz apologized, blushing. "It's just… you're so beautiful beyond words, and-,"

"Thank you," replied Melena, now blushing as well. "But… you see, I have a husband, and…"

"I understand." Of course. The one woman Oz actually and genuinely fell for had to be married. Disappointed, the Wizard apologized to Melena and stalked off. When he got back to the Emerald City, he told Glinda the Good of his troubles.

"She's married?" Glinda asked for what seemed to be the trillionth time. Oz had never been so ticked off in his life, not even when that one fateful tornado nearly killed him.

"YES, SHE'S MARRIED!" roared Oz. "I'm sorry, Glinda… you're the only one who really understands me, and I just-,"

"I know," interrupted the blonde woman. "You're forgiven. Well… just tell her how you feel, if you really love her that much." Oz seemed to ponder this advice for a few moments. After his head finally stopped hurting, he announced, "You're right; I will! And I'll give her a little something, too…"

Since that day, Oz made continuous visits to Melena's house… or mansion, rather. She turned out to be the wife of the governor of Munchkinland. One day, while Frex (the governor) went off to an assembly, Oz snuck in and brought his girlfriend another bottle of the green miracle elixir he invented. "This one you get to keep," he told her after he teased her with the bottle. "It's my last night here."

"I know," Melena murmured. "With all your work…" The last visit Oz had made was the visit where he told Melena that he was the Wizard. She had promised not to say anything. The two lovers kissed senseless and… well, they had a passionate love affair. And that was that. Oz would not hear news of Melena untill three years later...


	2. She's My Daughter

"DEAD?!" Oz cried out in anguish. "How could she be _dead_?!"

Glinda hadn't wished to tell Oz; she knew it would break his heart. Melena Thropp had died a couple of nights ago. "She died giving birth to her second child," explained Glinda. "Her second _daughter_, to be exact."

Oz stopped moaning in grief and lifted his head from his hands. Did she say _second_ daughter? "What of the first?" he asked.

"The first what?"

"Melena's first daughter! How old is she?"

"Three years old."

Oz rose from his throne. "It was three years ago that Melena and I… well… we 'did it.'"

Glinda raised and eyebrow. "Did what?"

"I think you know."

"I… did you really… Oz, you son of a-!"

"But let's be more concerned about the kid for a minute! Glinda… I think… I think she's my daughter. I should… no, I shouldn't. She's probably suffering from her mom's death as much as I am."

"Shouldn't do what?!" Glinda shrieked. She was clearly ticked off. And if Oz knew something about women, it was to not make them angry. He had _clearly_ made the same mistake he made with Theodora eight years ago.

"I shouldn't tell the girl I'm her father," explained Oz. "It's not like I'd be able to care for her or anything… plus, she'd never believe me; a child of only three."

He looked seriously at Glinda and continued, "She's still my daughter, though, and I'm going after her!" Just as Oz grabbed his coat to leave, Glinda called after him, "The child has green skin!"

The Wizard froze in place. Green skin? Must be a side effect of the elixir. He had never thought about it... "I don't care," he said after a moment. "No one should, especially not me; I'm her father…" He shuddered. Deep under his con man facade, he had always wanted to be a dad. But now it just seemed so scary.

Not even bothering to finish his sentence, Oz raced from the room. But he returned a few moments later. "I forgot my hat," he laughed, putting his top hat on, "and to ask you the girl's name."

Glinda sighed. She didn't know what Oz was getting himself into, but she enjoyed seeing him this happy. "Elphaba," she replied, and Oscar finally left the palace, grinning ear to ear.


	3. Oz Should Call DIFUS

Oz approached the mansion he had not visited in three years. It was just as he remembered… except for the wailing of a new born and the arguing of a man and little girl… and Melena would not be here. A shaky sigh escaped Oz's mouth. If only he had been there on her death bed. He wanted to hold her slender, fair hand one last time.

Taking a deep breath, Oz rang the door bell. A tall, bald man opened the door. Oz recognized this man as Frex, Melena's husband. "What do you want?" snapped Frex, voice full of rage and grief. In his arms was a baby girl, snuggling with a stuffed bear. Politely, Oz took off his hat and introduced himself as Oscar Diggs and a friend of Melena. "Come in," Frex said tiredly.

Oz sat down on a couch and talked to the governor of Munchkinland, who seemed like a decent man. No wonder Melena had married him. At the thought of his lover, Oz's eyes filled with tears, and he tried not to show he was crying. Eventually, Oscar had to do what he came here to do. "May I speak to your daughter?" he asked Frex.

"Well, I think Nessa's a little young for that," the governor replied, gesturing to the baby.

"I meant your first-born... I believe her name is Elphaba." Oz's heart did a figure eight at the mention of _his_ daughter, even though Frex didn't know. He was so nervous; what if the green girl hated him for letting her mom die? Frex stiffened and angry expression came to his face. "_Her_," he said with so much contempt that Oz was starting to hate the dude. "Is there a reason, Oscar, you want to speak to that..."

"That what?" Oz prodded. If he was sill the con man from long ago, he would pull a rope "out of thin air" and strangle this guy.

"That... that _witch_?!" finished Frex. "If it weren't for her, Melena would still be alive, and Nessa wouldn't-!" He tried to calm himself. "She's in her room; second door on the left," he added, almost out of breath.

Oz couldn't believe this. How was it a three-year-old's fault that her mother was gone? Frex had anger issues... putting the tought out of his mind, he did open the second door on the left. There, he smiled in spite of the situation. The girl had her mother's long, silky hair. And though Elphaba was lying down with her face against the pillow, she was Oz's daughter, and she was right in front of him.


	4. You Found Me

Upon entering the room, Oz could see the little girl trembling. "It's okay," he whispered in a reassuring voice. "I won't hurt you." Remembering saying something along those lines to China Girl, Oz smiled again.

Elphaba lifted up her head from the pillow to look at the man who had entered her room. Oz was in shock. It wasn't because of the green skin; none of that mattered to him. And right away he could see Elphaba had his ebony black hair. The wizard was shocked to see that she also had Melena's shiny, hazel eyes. All of a sudden, Oz felt himself falling in love all over again.

Shoulders still shuddering, the child spoke, "I'm sorry… I thought you were my father…"

"No, I'm not," assured Oz. Well, what a lie _that_ was. "My name is Oscar Diggs," he continued with a tip of his hat. Elphaba smiled at the gesture. In a more serious tone, she asked, "How do you know where I live?"

"I used to know your mom… I know you must miss her, huh?" Elphaba nodded and then burst into tears. Seeing his daughter cry made Oz shed a few tears as well. He took the child in his arms as she wept onto his shoulder. "I… I m-m-made Mommy d-d-die!" sobbed Elphaba loudly.

"No… you didn't," Oz comforted. "No one did."

"B-but Daddy s-s-says I d-did…"

"When people are upset, they say stupid, angry things. But none of it's really true." Oz gave the girl a reassuring smile, but it didn't seem to do much. Not knowing what to do next, he simply held Elphaba closer and tighter to him.

"Wh-why was I even b-b-born?!" the child blubbered suddenly. "I k-k-killed my m-m-mommy and I m-made Nessie a c-cripple!"

"Don't say that!" ordered Oscar, who had enough of the kid blaming herself for his lover's death. Elphaba, surprised by Oz's change in voice, looked up with her streaming, Melena-like eyes. "I didn't mean to yell at you," Oz apologized. "I just don't want you blaming yourself. Death happens to everyone, and it's no one's fault. Why were you born? Well… you seem like a good kid, so you'll be a good person when you grow up."

Elphaba looked at Oscar in confusion. "But I don't want to be _just_ good," she told him, now sounding confident. "I want to be _great_, _do_ something great! Great is better than plain old good, isn't it?"

Oz laughed, and it put a smile on the child's face. This was _definitely_ his daughter. "That's what I used to think," said Oz. "But then I met some really cool people, and they opened my eyes to how much friendship is better than fame. Wouldn't you agree?" Elphaba pondered this for a moment before answering, "Well I… I don't really have friends." She gestured to her skin, and Oz immediately understood. Neither did a lot of great scientists, he knew, but he wouldn't bore her with those stories.

"Elphaba," he spoke gently, "I don't think I'll be able to come back here. So... can you promise me one thing?"

The green girl smiled, and Oz realized how much her grin reflected his. Apparently, she liked the idea of keeping secrets. "Sure," replied Elphaba.

"That when you grow up, you're going to be the good person I know you'll be."

"I promise." Oz embraced his daughter one last time, and she whispered, "You hug like Mommy did."

At this, Oz both smiled and held back tears. As he left the governor's mansion, he felt happier and more complete than he had ever been in his entire life.

**THE END!****  
**

**The titles of the first and final chapters are names of songs you could listen to while reading the chapter. "Daylight" is by Maroon 5, and "You Found Me" is by Kelly Clarkson. **


End file.
